Homecoming
by ObsessionsGoTooFar
Summary: First episode of Shippuden-centric.


**A/N- Basically just the first episode of Shippuden, rewritten a bit. A plot bunny got to me- well, it was more of a plot ant. I had the idea for one line and this was the only way I could think of to put it in a fic. Anyway, hope you like it ^^**

Through the gate- Konoha's #1 hyperactive, knuckleheaded ninja; and the one he's dubbed Ero-sennin. The stationed guards stare. Ero-sennin and the Jinchuuriki wave.

"Was that..?"

"Yeah…"

The guards grin.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

Haruno Sakura makes her way out of the Hokage's office.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Let's see, I'm delivering this to-" Teuchi's knocked down by a speeding blur.

"NARUTO!- ah, it's not him...- KONOHAMARU!"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Mrrow!"

"Got him!"

"Great, Konohamaru-kun!"

"Mission accomplished." The scarf-wearing genin grins at his teammates.

"Ebisu-sensei, we're done!"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Sakura-nee-chan!"

She turns around, smiles. Konoha's #2 hyperactive, knuckleheaded ninja rushes her way, teammates following behind.

"Hey, guys!"

They chat about the genin's recent mission, so similar to Sakura's own, way back.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Black and orange passes through the streets, eager, staring around at the village he hasn't seen for so long. Two and a half years, in fact.

He sees a pole, runs toward it. Ero-sennin chuckles.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The Godaime Hokage stands at the window, her kimono-clad assistant beside her.

"How long has it been…?"

"Two and a half years, Tsunade-sama."

The Godaime Hokage sighs.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The guards see the pink-haired kunoichi approaching. Grins still on their faces, they hand her the report she's there for and tell her to look around the village- she'll see something interesting.

"I wonder what that's about…"

Konohamaru and his team shrug. They share her confusion.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The spiky-haired blonde stands up high, enjoying the view. He'd missed his village.

"Ahh, it's good to be back…the place hasn't changed a bit!"

He spots something, lets out a burst of laughter.

"They've carved Tsunade-baabaa's face on the mountain…"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Sakura walks along, still chatting with the genin team.

"Oi, Sakura-chan!"

She knows that voice; she's missed that voice…

It sounds just like…

"Naruto-nii-chan!"

Sakura blinks, startled. She sees an orange blur and he's in front of her, mouth open in his trademark grin.

"NARUTO! It's really you!"

He nods, still grinning so wide it seems it must hurt, but it doesn't, not him.

"You've changed…" She looks him over. His orange is mixed with black now, not blue as it used to be. His hair, a bit longer and a bit different. His hitai-ate, also changed from blue to black, also longer. He himself, taller, shoulders broader, older…

She hears, "Oiroke no Jutsu!" Sees Konohamaru transform, her jaw dropping, Ero-sennin's eyes bugging out.

Ready to smack the perverts, Naruto included, since of course he'll praise Konohamaru. Just like old times, she thinks, and beams- on the inside, of course, on the outside scary.

But Naruto's shaking his head, smiling softly at Konohamaru. Says he's not a kid anymore. Says Konohamaru shouldn't use that technique anymore.

Sakura's jaw drops once more, and she sees Naruto again. He really is older, she thinks, not just on the outside…

"THAT TECHNIQUE IS TOO WEAK! NOW, MY ULTRA-PERVERTED NEW JUTSU-"

He doesn't get any further, as Konoha's scariest kunoichi after the Godaime Hokage lands a hit right to the center of his face.

Slides a few feet, leaves a rut, comes to a stop.

She stomps up to him. Villagers cower. Konohamaru and team crowd around Ero-sennin. Ero-sennin thinks, "She's like a second Tsunade…"

"Just as I thought, you haven't changed at all! Shame on you, making me beat you senseless after not having seen you for years! You should be sad!"

"Looks like Sakura-chan's on a rampage…"

Inside, she's giddy with joy.

**A/N- So, what do you think? R&R please!**


End file.
